102
David tells Matthew that Victoria knows who killed Bill Malloy. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. The one person at Collinwood I have reason to fear is Roger Collins. He has discovered that I know his guilty secret and now Roger has discovered me alone in the house. Roger releases Victoria after assuring her that resistance is futile. He accuses her of thinking he killed Malloy; he says he would have killed her already if he had. Roger confesses to Victoria. He reminds her of the events of 46 and admits that he left at 10:30PM to meet Bill Malloy at Lookout Point. He claims to have lied and forced her to lie (71) in order to protect Elizabeth from the shame of another trial. He tells her that he saw Malloy, and it was at that point that he lost the pen she found (75). At the Old House, David talks to Josette's portrait. He recaps to her Victoria's belief that Roger killed Malloy. He asks if Malloy's with Josette; he has something he'd like her to ask Malloy for him. Together with Burke, Carolyn relates the events of 101 and 100. Burke and Carolyn agree not to discuss the family feud. David begs Josette for assistance. He wants her to ask Malloy what Victoria found out Roger had done. Matthew lurks around the Old House and catches David, who tells him he's talking to ghosts (Josette and a younger woman). David tells Matthew that Victoria knows that Malloy was murdered and that she knows who did it. David says it was his father, but that Victoria hadn't said so in so many words. He also tells him he believes Victoria hasn't gone to the police or told anyone else. David asks Matthew to help protect Victoria, and Matthew agrees. After Matthew and David leave, Josette's portrait comes to life. Carolyn tells Burke that Roger is interested in Victoria and relays the behavior which led to this conclusion. After a bit of talk, Burke learns that Carolyn told Roger that Victoria knew about the pen. Burke, concerned for Victoria's safety, has to make a phone call. Roger tells Victoria that when he found Malloy he was already dead. Burke calls Victoria and he warns her of the danger and sends a cab for her. Victoria lies and tells Roger that it was Maggie on the phone. Burke tells Carolyn that he has a pressing business meeting and ends his date with her. Victoria sneaks out of Collinwood to catch Burke's cab. Memorable quotes : Roger: You think I killed Bill Malloy, don't you? : Victoria: I don't think anything. : Roger: If you really think that, you must be petrified with fear right now. Because if I killed him, then I would surely have to kill you too, wouldn't I? ---- : Roger: They say confession is good for the soul. Well, my soul needs purifying. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette Collins (uncredited) * Audrey Campbell as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) * William Gish as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) * Pat Lysinger as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * GHOSTWATCH: After David and Matthew leave the Old House Josette's ghost emerges from her portrait. Bloopers and continuity errors * David refers to Josette as Great-great-grandmother. As the series evolved, this would prove not to be the case. David's great-great-grandmother would have been Harriet Collins. * When David first looks at Josette's portrait, the shadow of a boom microphone blocks the image. David Henesy also stumbles over his lines and looks at the teleprompter. * When Vicky sneaks out of Collinwood to meet Burke Devlin at the end of the episode, her hair is semi-pulled back with a ribbon in it. In the stock footage of her leaving the house that follows, her hair is free flowing. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 102 on the IMDb0102